


The end at the beginning

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was okay now, they were together and they would bring life to a new cluster. It was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end at the beginning

"Angelica? Where are you, I can't see," the small voice echoed through the night. 

The raven's wings were heavy with fatigue, flapping around helplessly while he tried to stabilize himself. 

"Shh, its all right you are safe. Beautiful, brave Seren," the daemon knew that voice. Jonas!

"Where is she? I need to be with her, let me go to her please," the bird begged and struggled against the hands that were holding him, stroking his white feathers soothingly. His mind was still foggy from the drugs and his tired wings would not stretch out fully. 

But he desperately had to go back to his human, she needed him now more then ever.

Then, in the blink of an eye he was with her again. They sat together on a dirty mattress and pain rolled trough both of them in waves.

But it was okay now, they were together and they would bring life to a new cluster. It was all that mattered. 

Jonas and Chiara had joined them, sharing their distress and sending a surge of joy and peace back to them through their link. The dark haired man was holding Angelica tightly, supporting her during the act of birthing and his Serval daemon kept licking the the white raven's feathered head gently. 

Suddenly, HE was here too. Their nightmares became reality when he filled their heads with his voice. 

"So this is where you have been hiding," the voice whispered inside their minds. There was no daemon accompanying the man, because he did not have one anymore. Their bond had been severed.

Angelica reached blindly for her own daemon. Clutching him tightly to her chest, just like a scared child would do.

"Serendipity? I love you so much," she told the white bird and he rubbed his beak on her neck in silent confirmation. 

Then she took the gun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Angelica: White raven 

Although they appear in legends, white ravens actually do exist and are occasionally found in the wild. However they lack the pink eyes of an albino, and are instead leucistic, a condition where an animal lacks any of several different types of pigment.

Serendipity, meaning: fortunate, beneficial 

Jonas: Serval 

A medium sized African wild-cat, strong yet slender, with long legs and a fairly short tail. The head is small in relation to the body, and the tall, oval ears are set close together. Its fur is boldly spotted black on tawny, with two or four stripes from the top of the head down the neck and back.

Chiara, meaning: clear, bright light


End file.
